callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shi No Numa
Shi No Numa (Japanese: 死の沼; English: "Swamp of Death"), is a Nazi Zombies map and is the only map from World at War or Black Ops to feature Zombies from the Japanese Imperial Army. It is the third level of the Nazi Zombies series. The events of Shi No Numa occur in a swamp somewhere in the Pacific that is surrounded by a jungle. It was released on June 11th, 2009 for the PlayStation 3 and the Xbox 360. It is priced at €9.99 or $9.99USD or £7.99GBP or $14.99AUS on the PlayStation Store, and 800 Microsoft Points on the Xbox LIVE Marketplace. It was released on the PC on July 17th for free through the v1.5 patch. Overview The map was released alongside Corrosion, Banzai and Sub Pens. It is the only Nazi Zombies map from Call of Duty: World at War to have Japanese zombies instead of the previous Nazi Zombies, as well as the only map in the entire Zombies chronology, to have zombies that were formerly Imperial Japanese Army soldiers. It is also the only Zombie map on World at War to take place during the afternoon. Nacht der Untoten takes place at night, Verrückt takes place sometime late in the evening, and Der Riese takes place during a solar eclipse. The map introduced many elements to the Nazi Zombies game mode. Shi No Numa introduced the concept of a "special round" where the player(s) fight(s) against a unique type of enemy instead of the normal Zombie enemies, and can be awarded with a power-up for completing the round. Hellhounds, which are zombie dogs, are a vicious type of enemy that are first encountered here. They spawn at random points on the map and chase players at quite a fast pace. After defeating all Hellhounds, the player is rewarded with the a Max Ammo power-up. In this map, the Mystery Box will move to random locations on the map as opposed to having a set cycle of places to go to, but a yellow beam of light will emanate from the Box wherever it is to guide players to it. There is no power switch on this map, because power does not have to be restored on Shi No Numa, as opposed to having to be turned on in all the maps (excluding Nacht der Untoten, as it has no electrical devices meant to help players.). It is the also the first Nazi Zombies map to feature an original layout of its own, although it features elements from Knee Deep and Makin for its environments. The song for this map is The One by Elena Siegman. Shi No Numa was released on the iPhone on June 2, 2010 on the iPhone app, "Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies" and is available as in-app purchase for $4.99 and as a standalone app for $9.99. The iPhone version also has an Easter egg. By opening all areas, a quote will say "All areas unlocked! Now find the grave!", and the knife will become a shovel. The player will receive the Wunderwaffe DG-2 after digging the grave. The grave is marked "Peter", and the hanging man is also missing from the start room as well. Overview Call of Duty: World at War Players spawn on the top floor with up to three other teammates: one American, one Russian, one German and one Japanese soldier (Dempsey, Nikolai, Richtofen and Takeo) with four windows to cover. There are two chalk weapon outlines there: an Arisaka and a Gewehr 43. This is the first zombie map to allow the player to go outside without glitching or cheating. One can either open a wooden fence into the next room or the stairs which, either way, opens up both the outside and downstairs. From there, the player can go to the Storage, the Doctor's Quarters, down to the Fishing Hut, or the Comm Room. Each leads to a different part of the swamp with a hut on each. Unlike Verrückt, the Mystery box doesn't just reappear in an opened area - it can reappear anywhere on the map. There is also a zipline that can transport a player from upstairs in the main hut to the Doctors Quarters hut. Electric Defenses are also placed on each main hut and can be turned on for 1000 points. Every time a hut is opened, a random Perk-a-cola machine appears. The Ray Gun and the Flamethrower are back along with the additions of the Arisaka, Type 100 and the Colt M1911(to the Mystery box), as well as the Wunderwaffe DG-2; which is a metallic weapon with 3 vacuum tubes facing out of the left side. It has a capacity of 3 shots and usually comes with 15 shots all together. On the iPhone version, however, it comes with 24 backup shots, leaving 27 altogether. This weapon can electrocute any zombie in the vicinity, but it can also affect the user (although with less effect than the Electro-Shock Defenses) if shot too close. This is an entirely new map, with features of Knee Deep and Makin. The layout is completely different - about the size of a small/medium map. The animation for the weapons have changed, with improved detail while on the chalk wall or in the Mystery box, and weapons are sometimes held differently. The body animation has been changed for the zombies. They walk differently (slightly like samurai) and they n ow tear down the boards instead of lunging at the window. The Hell Hounds are far fewer in number and reinforcements than the zombies, but they are much faster and swarm the player. Once a Hell Hound Round has passed, there won't be a another for at least three rounds; then it becomes a coin flip chance again. The Hellhounds appear randomly through lightning and attack. The map fogs up and thunder is heard to indicate their arrival. a hanging man can be found in this Map at the spawn, thought the hole in the roof. The Element 115 meteor can be found out of the map. Call of Duty: Black Ops This map along with the other 3 Nazi Zombie Maps (Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, and Der Riese) appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops on the Hardened and Prestige editions with some changes. The graphics have been improved and Cold War era weapons, such as the Galil, are available from the Mystery Box. As with the other classic maps on Call of Duty: Black Ops, most weapons from Call of Duty: World at War are replaced by Call of Duty: Black Ops weapons. Only certain weapons, such as the Wunderwaffe DG-2 remain from Call of Duty: World at War. The off-the-wall weapons are also kept, like the FG42 or the STG-44. Parts of the map in the Black Ops edition seem to have less or more foliage and less or more fog meaning it's possible to see outside the map in certain angles around the map. Many glitches on map have not been patched in the Black Ops edition just like the hellhound barrier glitch. It's not available on the Wii edition of Black Ops, though it could become available in the future, possibly through DLC, as in the back of the Wii instruction manual it mentions a DLC for the Wii. However, with nothing confirmed, it seems unlikely. There is also a new hidden radio message that explains how the characters got to Kino der Toten. Unique Features *This is the first map where zombies can spawn inside the accessible area and bypass the windows. *The Perk-a-Cola machines spawn randomly. *The enemies are Japanese Zombies instead of Nazis. *The Flogger and lift-version of the Zipline are unique to this map. *This is the first map where Japanese weapons can be purchased. *This is the first map where the Mystery Box shows a bright light in the sky at its location. *This is the first map to feature Hellhounds. *This is the first map to feature the Wunderwaffe DG-2. *This is the first map to introduce playable characters that are from every faction in Call of Duty: World at War. *This is the only map where electricity does not have to be turned on in order to use electrical barriers and Perk-A-Cola machines. *This is the only map where zombies run and walk in a unique fashion. The Huts There are four huts in the map that players can go to, to defend against zombies and hellhounds rather than staying in the large main hut and trying to defend numerous windows from being broken into. In order to get to these huts, players must open a gate in the main structure, one for each hut. These are 1000 points each. Then, players will have to run a short distance until they reach the hut. Players now have to open the door to the hut which will be 750 points for every hut. Once the door is opened, players can find the one of the four perk-a-cola machines cycling for about 5 seconds until one is randomly picked and able to be used to buy a perk. All huts can be spawn points for the mystery box, and each hut includes at least one chalk drawing of a weapon and the Electro-Shock Defenses, which can be used for 1000 points. Doctor's Quarters The Doctor's quarters entrance is Above the Warning Room. In the Doctor's Quarter, a Perk-a-Cola machine can be found, a mystery box spawn point can be located, the B.A.R. can be purchased for 1800 points, and the Electro-Shock defenses can be used here at the entrance for 1000 points. Also, there is two windows that zombies can break through. A unique feature this hut has is it has a zip line where players can go on and be transported back to the top floor of the main hut. This can be used to get to the hut and to get back to the main hut. Players must activate the Zipline by making their way through the swamp, hitting the main switch on the red console outside the hut, and then having the option to take it back to the main building at the cost of 1500 points. The Zipline can carry all four players in a full lobby, but if they aren't standing on the platform when it gets triggered then they will be left behind. The player can do the weapon glitch in this hut. Getting to this hut can be tricky, due to the fact that players are slowed down in the water much more than Zombies are, Zombies also spawn in the water. Stick to the land as much as possible. Also, in a full lobby, have the two people with the best weapons hold the front, and the other two cover the windows. Storage The storage hut entrance is located under the Wunderwaffe corner in the players' spawn room. In the Storage hut, a Perk-a-Cola machine can be found, a mystery box spawn point can be located, the Type 100 can be purchased for 1000 points, and the Electro-Shock defenses can be used at the entrance for 1000 points. Also, there are two windows that zombies can break through. This is the smallest hut and hardest to defend as well. The weapon glitch can also be done in here, but is very easy to do. There are three paths to venture through to here and back to the main building. There is also a radio here. The element 115 meteor is also located on the rightmost path to this hut. Communications Room The Comm room entrance is located at the bottom of the first flight of stairs, under the players' spawn room. In the Comm Room, a Perk-a-Cola machine can be found, a mystery box spawn point can be located, the STG-44 can be purchased for 1200 points, and the electro-shock defenses can be used at the entrance for 1000 points. There are also two windows that zombies can break through. There is a telephone as well, and when the player walks up to and presses the "use" button will get the Dead Air achievement and trigger the song The One Zombies as heard in the trailer. If the player listens carefully, the player can hear the numbers 9-1-1 being dialed into the phone before the song begins. Also, while very difficult and requires practice, the player can do the weapons glitch in here, however, it is very risky and can sometimes cause players to switch out good weapons with bad ones. Fishing Hut The Fishing hut entrance can be located under the Flogger. In the Fishing Hut, a Perk-a-Cola machine can be found, a mystery box spawn point can be located, the MP40 can be purchased for 1000 points, and the Electro-Shock defenses can be used at the entrance for 1000 points. There are also three windows that zombies can break through. When the gate from the main building is opened to get to the Fishing Hut, the Flogger can be activated for 750 points. Players can also do the weapons glitch in this hut. This is the largest and most open hut, making it quite easy to defend compared to the other huts. Weapons Starting Weapons *Colt M1911 *Knife *Stielhandgranate grenades (x2) Off-Wall Weapons *Arisaka - Located in the spawn room. *Gewehr 43 - Located in the spawn room next to the fence. *Stielhandgranate x4 - Located in the warning room next to the exit. *M1 Carbine - Located in the warning room next to the exit. *Bouncing Betty x2 - Located in the courtyard. *M1 Garand - Located near the Doctor's Quarters entrance. *M1897 Trenchgun - Located near the Storage entrance. *Thompson - Located in the starting mystery box room. *MP40 - Located in the Fishing Hut. *BAR - Located in the Doctor's Quarters. *Type 100 - Located in the Storage. *STG-44 - Located in the Comms Room. Mystery Box Weapons ''Call of Duty: World at War: *Arisaka *Gewehr 43 *MP40 *Double-Barreled Shotgun *Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun *STG-44 *Thompson *M1897 Trench Gun *BAR *PPSh-41 *MG42 *Browning M1919 *FG42 *Ray Gun *PTRS-41 *M1 Garand w/ Rifle Grenade *Panzerschreck *.357 Magnum *Molotov Cocktail *M1A1 Carbine *M2 Flamethrower *Wunderwaffe DG-2 Call of Duty: Black Ops: *AUG w/ Swarovski Scope *Ballistic Knife *China Lake *Commando *Crossbow *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Dragunov *FN FAL *Famas *G11 w/ Low Power Scope *Galil *HK21 *HS-10 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Monkey Bomb *Python *Raygun *Wunderwaffe DG-2 Characters In Shi No Numa, players enjoy the new experience to play not as simply four unnamed American soldiers, but instead assume the role of either an American, a Japanese, a Russian, or a Nazi character. However the only differences between them are dialog and character models, they all play exactly the same. It can be noted that all four characters live up to their respective racial stereotypes:(Tank Dempsey is a war-lover, Takeo Masaki is always talking about the Emperor and honor, Nikolai Belinski loves Vodka and Richtofen is a sadistic madman that is a doctor;). Tank Dempsey Tank Dempsey is an American soldier and member of the Marines. In fact, he was the leader of the squad of U.S. Marines that fought at Nacht der Untoten and Verruckt. His point counter is white. He was created in the style of a stereotypical all-American war hero. He fought at the Battle of Peleliu, and had received a Medal of Honor prior to the events of Shi No Numa. He uses the same character model as Polonsky. Takeo Masaki Takeo Masaki is an Imperial Army soldier, a Japanese officer. His point counter is yellow. He was created as a stereotypical Japanese officer of his time: he's a fanatic that honors Japan and its Emperor, follows Bushido, and would die in battle before surrendering in battle. He uses the same character model as the Japanese officer character model. Nikolai Belinski Nikolai Belinski is a soldier, a member of the Red Army. He was created as a stereotypical Russian: a heavy vodka drinker. He also is known for having killed many of his ex-wives, often stating that he used a particular weapon to kill a particular wife. His point counter is blue. He uses the same character model as Chernov, and is voiced by the same voice actor as Chernov. Edward Richtofen Dr. Edward Richtofen is a sadistic and psychopathic Nazi officer who was later revealed to have taken part in the creation of the Zombies. His point counter is green. He specializes in torture and he created the Wunderwaffe DG-2. He uses the same character model as General Amsel albeit, with a different colored jacket. Stairs or Warning Gate Each has its own advantages and disadvantages. Warning Gate Advantages *More opened up than the stairs. *Keeps the player's back safe when getting a weapon from the box. Warning Gate Disadvantages *Much longer route to the box. *The set of stairs past the M1 Carbine are a prime place for surprises. *Opens up windows. Stairs Advantages *Quick route to box. Stairs Disadvantages *Less open area. *Likely be surprised when buying a weapon. Wunderwaffe DG-2 The '''Wunderwaffe DG-2', referred to by Tank Dempsey as the "Wonder Waffle," is an extremely powerful new Wonder Weapon that players can only obtain from the Mystery Box. Without mods or glitches, it can only be used in-game by one person, but if someone gets the Wunderwaffe out of the Box, but trades it for something else, someone else can get it out of the Box. It fires a bolt of chain lightning that can spread out to kill up to 10 Zombies at a time. It is fully automatic, like its predecessor, the Ray Gun, but it should be treated as though it is semi-automatic, due to it having a tiny amount of ammo (3 shots per magazine with 15 in reserve). It is a waste of ammo if used in the early rounds (5-10) due to the fact that the zombies can be readily killed by much more conventional weaponry, but becomes much better to have in the rounds later on, where one burst of lightning can kill a whole horde of zombies. What's more, the player receives a funny animation of the zombies being electrocuted. The number of zombies it can kill with a single shot is 10. As there is a maximum of 24 zombies per round, per player, it will take more than one shot to kill every zombie in a round. .]] Despite being quite a large weapon, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is surprisingly light, and the player can run around the same speed as with a much lighter weapon. This is probably due to the gun being classified as a rifle. If this gun is used too close to a zombie it hits, the user will be electrocuted, with an effect much like running through a barrier, but with less damage. Taking electrocution from the Wunderwaffe DG-2 lowers the effectiveness of Juggernog, so one needs to be cautious when using it at close range. Trivia Radio Messages Trophies and achievements *'Dead Air': Answer the telephone in the Communications Room. *'Hammer Time': Repair 200 window boards in one game of Shi No Numa. *'Weapon of Minor Destruction': Kill no more than 1 Zombie with a Nuke. *'Fertilizer Man': Kill 200 zombies in a single game. *'Perk-a-Holic': Have every single perk at the same time. *'Soul Survivor': Reach Round 15 without getting downed on Shi No Numa. *'Big Baller': Get 75,000 total points in a single game. *'Big Brawler': Get 10 melee Knife kills in a row while Insta-Kill is active. *'It's a Trap!': Kill at least one zombie with three different traps in a single round. *'Deadhead': Get 150 zombie headshots in one game. Trailer Video:Nazi ZombiesShi No Numa Trailer Quotes ru:Shi-no-Numa Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Shi No Numa Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: World at War Map Pack 2 Category:Map Packs